


Sunny Duets

by Icedmochalester



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Locker Room, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedmochalester/pseuds/Icedmochalester
Summary: Lots of fluffy one-shots and drabbles. updating slowly and more ships to be added. Request in comments if you'd like





	1. Kageyama x Hinata - A Slight Accident

"Jesus Christ, Hinata. I knew you were a grade-A dumbass, but this takes headassery to a whole new level," Kageyama says to the redhead, who is pouting as Kageyama tries to dress the wounds on his face.

"Hey! It's not my fault," Hinata whines. "I swear that table was not there last practice."

Kageyama only responds with an eye roll. Hinata's cheek is purple and swollen with a gash down the middle. While Kageyama really did love Hinata, but his recklessness constantly gives him heart attacks. For example, today Hinata somehow doesn't see the huge scoring table on the side of the court. Of course, Hinata thinks he can bring the ball back from outside the court but ends up running into the table. Everything would have been fine is said table didn't have sharp edges, but sure enough, Hinata was able to run right into them.

Kageyama scoffs as he recounts the situation. Hinata sits fidgeting on the bench as Kageyama tries to clean off the blood and get rid of the swelling. "Hinata, I swear to God if you don't stop fucking moving we're going to have some issues."

Kageyama takes a rag soaked in hydrogen peroxide and presses it lightly to Hinata's cut on his pale skin. He winces at the cold sting, and Kageyama can't help but feel a little guilty. "You put yourself in this situation. I'm trying my best here." Kageyama tries to sound as stern as possible, but some guilt and compassion slip into his voice.

"You know," Hinata starts with a small grin playing on his features, "maybe I would feel better after a kiss?"

Kageyama almost chokes on air and a small blush creeps onto his frowning, embarrassed face. "Hinata, you idiot."

Hinata lets out a cute giggle as he sees Kageyama's bright red cheeks. With a sigh of defeat, Kageyama continues on with what he was doing, knowing that he can't ever stay mad at the little redhead. After taking the ice pack near his side, he puts it in Hinata's hand. Kageyama lifts the pack up to Hinata's cheek while lightly holding on to the injured's wrist.

"Stop always being so reckless, idiot," Kageyama mumbles to Hinata, "You're so selfish, always making me worry like this."

The redhead closes his eyes in contentment and nods his head slightly before leaning forward to lay his head on Kageyama's shoulder, who is sitting across from him. Kageyama gives in without resistance, but he still holds the ice pack against his cheek.

"You know..." Hinata trails off. Kageyama can almost hear the cheeky smile in his voice. "I still would really enjoy that kiss. They say it really helps the pain."

Kageyama laughs before laying a chaste peck on Hinata's swollen cheek and then moving to his lips and hovering over them before planting a long kiss on them.

Once they break apart, Hinata says with a lighthearted smile, "Wow, I'm feeling better already."

"You damn well better be, idiot."


	2. Kenma x Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute couple snuggling at a volleyball training camp.

Hinata runs through the dorms of Nekoma High School in search of a certain pudding-head setter. Karasuno, as well as some other schools in the Tokyo area, have gathered at Nekoma for a scrimmage tournament before the big Summer Interscholastic Tournament. It's rare that Karasuno ever takes the time to trek to Tokyo, and Hinata knows this all too well. Because of this, the small middle never gets the chance to see his Tokyo friends, and during this trip, he plans to make the most of his time with Kenma.

After a good ten minutes of sprinting through the halls of the dorm rooms, Hinata finds Kenma in his dorm, which is shared with the rest of the Nekoma team. However, Kenma is the only one in the room, sitting on his mat in the dark with blankets covering his small shoulders. The only source of light comes from the 3DS in his hands, which he's quite focused on. Kenma is so absorbed in the game that he doesn't even hear Hinata open the door and walk in. (Hinata doesn't know how Tomodachi Life was this addictive, but he doesn't have the right to judge.)

"Kenma-senpai," Hinata whispers, trying not to startle the boy.

Even though Hinata tried to keep Kenma calm, he still jumps at the sound of another person in the room. He flinches slightly in his seat on the floor and his shoulders visibly tense up. Kenma just hopes that the blush brushing his cheeks isn't visible in the poorly lit room. But, oh, how he enjoys the way his name rolls off Hinata's tongue; the boy can't but blush a bit.

Kenma doesn't answer right away, but replies, not looking up to face the boy in front of him, "Hi Shouyou."

His tone may have been slightly colder than he intended and unwelcoming at most, but since when does that ever stop Hinata?

"Whatcha doing?" Shouyou asks with a bit more volume and enthusiasm than before.

Another pause. "Playing games," Kenma states, seemingly uninterested.

"Well," Hinata drags the L at the end, building up to, "Do you want to go to my dorm for a movie? The rest of my team is downstairs talking with the Fukurodani guys. Bokuto-san only makes fun of my height anyway, so I just left."

Kenma agrees, and Hinata flashes him an innocently bright smile. The setter follows behind Shouyou as he leads them both to his dorm.

The door to the Karasuno dorm is wide open with the lights on, so the two walk right in. They shut the door behind them when they're both inside. Hinata doesn't waste time and pulls out a laptop from his bag along with a mountain of blankets and pillows. He pulls up his iTunes and turns to Kenma asking, "Aladdin, Breakfast Club, or Heathers?"

Kenma gives shoots Hinata a small grin and says in a small voice, "Is that even a question? Heathers."

Hinata pouts playfully and folds his arms. "Jeez, sorry, Heather."

Kenma can't help but let out an uncharacteristically light chuckle.

Hinata pulls up the movie and gets up to turn off the lights before snuggling into the blankets with Kenma.

As the movie progresses, Kenma finds Hinata creeping closer and closer to his side that halfway through the movie, Hinata's head is resting on his lap (but it's not like he's complaining or anything). Hinata lets out a small yawn, barely keeping his eyes open.

Before Hinata falls asleep, Kenma takes advantage of the intimate setting and whispers, "Hinata?"

"Hm," Hinata grumbles, obviously about to fall asleep.

The boy resting on Kenma's lap turns to look up at him, curiosity riddling his features. "Are you going to fall asleep?"

"No!" Hinata says defensively. "I don't fall asleep first." But, as if on cue, a yawn escapes his mouth. Kenma chuckles at his stubborn attitude which only makes the Shouyou grumble more.

"Christ, Veronica, why are you pulling on my dick?" Hinata exclaims, making the two burst out in laughter.

When the two cool down, Kenma looks down at the boy who is still resting his head on his small thighs. Neither of them says anything until Kenma blurts out, "How would you feel about being the Veronica to my JD?" Kenma pauses again, "Minus the homicide and God complex."

Hinata laughs at the second statement, and a wide smile takes over his face with no objection. The lighting may have been subpar for the moment, but it wasn't dark enough for Kenma to miss the bright pink blush brushing over Hinata's pale face.

Out of small embarrassment, Hinata lets out an awkward laugh before saying, "Yeah, actually." He scratches the back of his neck. "I'd really like that, Kenma-senpai."

The laugh Hinata let out must be contagious, as Kenma starts to chuckle as well.

"Beautifully poetic analogy, by the way," Hinata brings up with humor in his tone, causing Kenma to playfully rolls his eyes. "I love being compared to a psychotic couple from the late eighties. Very romantic; it totally swept me off my feet."

"Hush it, Shouyou. You know you loved it."

Hinata responds by tightly hugging Kenma's waist, and Kenma doesn't waste any time before hugging back with his dainty arms. A chaste kiss from a certain redhead lands on Kenma's cheek and buries his head into the crook of his neck.

Before Hinata falls asleep, Kenma mumbles fondly, "Goodnight, Veronica."

"And to you, Jason Dean."

The two boys fall asleep in each other's arms to the white noise of the Heathers playing in the background.


	3. Diachi x Suga - Post Uni Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since the Dynamic duo had seen each other in person.

At the Tokyo airport, Daichi checks his phone constantly, waiting for a response from Suga, who is currently on his way home from University. The plane he is coming back on was delayed due to bad weather over the Pacific. With every passing minute, Daichi gets more and more nervous to see his long-distance partner again.

When the duo got together in the middle of their third year at Karasuno, no one suspected that they would ever split up due to distance. They had been attached at the hip since day one, and they weren't about to let University get in the way of their relationship. So they made the decision to attend the same university in Tokyo.

That was the case until the second semester. While Daichi studies sports medicine, Suga decided to study architecture. Suga was offered the opportunity to study abroad in South America to study the ancient buildings there hands-on. While neither of them wanted to split up for months, Daichi was not about to let Suga put his education on hold just for their relationship.

So Suga went on the trip.

And they missed each other more with every passing second.

Now it's the day that Suga comes back, and Daichi is absolutely terrified to even see Suga. They hadn't seen each other face to face in what feels like years. What if Suga has lost feelings for Daichi? What is Suga hates him for not stopping him from leaving? What if he has a new boyfriend and just came back to Japan to rub it in his face? Daichi knows that he doesn't have the strength to take heartbreak like that. However, he also knows that wallowing in his own self-pity isn't a good idea before he knows what actually is happening.

Daichi waits as close as guests can get to the terminal without a ticket for over an hour after Suga's estimated arrival time. His phone still hasn't buzzed with any updates from or about his partner. Although he really wants to leave in case of heartbreak, Daichi pushes through. He'll be here, he thinks to himself, trying to reassure his emotions. He has to be.

Another two hours pass, and there's still no word from Suga. In this time, Daichi has gotten a coffee and some food to keep himself awake. As people race past him while trying to get from one place to another, the boy sits still on a bench waiting for his partner to come back to him. Slowly, during these two hours, Daichi was giving up on the idea of Suga coming back to him.

A sense of defeat washes over him as he gets up from his seat and heads towards the airport exit. A certain someone's voice stops Daichi from moving any further.

As Daichi turns around, he sees an unmistakable mop of silver hair barreling toward him in a full sprint with a smile on his face, extra large suitcase in tow behind him. It doesn't take the boy long to start running towards Suga as well. Once Suga gets close enough to Daichi, he drops his suitcase behind him and jumps into Daichi's arms, who almost drops him from the amount of momentum, but manages to stay upright.

Suga buries his head in the crook of Daichi's neck lovingly and giggles, "I'm back loser. Did you miss me?"

Daichi laughs at Suga's statement, but responds with a smile, "Very much, yes."

The two stay like that for a long while, not caring what anyone else thought of them during their moment; no one was going to ruin it for them. When Daichi's arms get tired, he gently puts Suga down, who immediately wraps his arms around the taller's waist. As if instinct, Daichi does the same.

"You know," Daichi starts in a low voice, whispering into Suga's ear, "I'm never going to let you leave me like that again, right?"

Suga returns Daichi's feelings as he nods his head in agreement and a large, satisfied grin. "I wouldn't dream of it."


	4. Oikawa x Iwaizumi - Last Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi say their goodbyes before university.

Oikawa x Iwaizumi - Leaving for University

"I don't want you to leave," Oikawa whispers into Iwaizumi's shoulder with the smell of his cologne lingering in Oikawa's senses. He's going to miss Iwaizumi's distinct scent of cinnamon and the detergent his mom uses to wash his clothes. It's quite a unique mix, but it reminds him of home.

"And I do?" Iwaizumi replies sarcastically. Still, no matter how much he tries to convince himself that he won't miss his alien-loving companion, he knows that's not possible.

Nobody ever thought that the two would go their separate ways as they had been stuck together like glue since primary school: best friends for years and lovers for the last half of their third year of high school. Not even the pair thought they would be split up for University. While Iwaizumi is going to Hokkaido University to study physical therapy, Oikawa will be attending the University of Tokyo for astrophysics with a scholarship for volleyball.

Both were ecstatic to find out that Oikawa had gotten a scholarship to the school of his dreams, but Iwaizumi knew that Tokyo wouldn't be the school for him. When he told Oikawa that he wouldn't be going to Tokyo, Oikawa was, of course, sad, but he respected Iwaizumi's decision. Still, neither of the two could imagine what it would be like going on separate paths.

Iwaizumi brings Oikawa in for a long embrace. "Make sure to say hello to the bro squad for me."

Oikawa laughs in response, "I'm sure Bokuto and Kuroo will want to say hi to you while we're on Skype."

Oikawa will be rooming with the two for the year. It just so happens that Kuroo and Bokuto are staying in town. Kuroo will be studying at the University of Tokyo for mathematics and playing volleyball. Bokuto will be attending the Tokyo Institute of Technology for computer programming. All of them are sharing an apartment in the city, and Iwaizumi already feels bad for their neighbors.

The two cling to each other for a long while, savoring every last moment they have together before they get separated by the inevitable. Minutes pass, and neither of them says a word. Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa's salty tears soak into the fabric of his sweatshirt. He can hear Oikawa's quiet sobs break away from his mouth, which makes Iwaizumi almost let a tear escape from his eye. He doesn't let that happen though.

"I don't want you to go," Oikawa sobs into Iwaizumi's shoulder, "This isn't fair."

Iwaizumi lets out a sad chuckle and hugs his partner even tighter to his chest. "I wish life was fair, Oikawa. I wish it was."

Iwaizumi has known he is terrible at comforting people for a while. With having to deal with many of Oikawa's outbursts for years, one would think that Iwaizumi would figure out how to comfort him, but that's not the case. His first instinct would be to either cry with him or yell. Neither of which does he want to do at a time like this.

However, his emotions grab hold of him, and consequently, Iwaizumi is as much a sobbing mess as the man he is hugging tightly.

"You know," Iwaizumi starts while sniffling, breaking away from the tight hold of Oikawa. Iwaizumi holds onto the other's shoulders. "You better get your ass to Hokkaido every once and a while and visit."

"You can count on that," Oikawa replies with a small laugh, tears still streaming down his face.

"Damnit, Shittykawa, stop crying," Iwaizumi growls playfully.

"I'm not crying, you are," Oikawa retorts.

They both stand there, facing each other, laughing. They look at each other, watching each other's eyes. And then Oikawa steps forward, pressing his lips onto Iwaizumi's. They move as efficiently as a clock, gears moving in complete harmony. But it is as if time stops for just a few seconds, just enough time to erase the hurt of a long-distance love.

The two break apart slowly, both pairs of eyes closed, savoring the moment.

"I'm going to really miss those lips of yours," Oikawa starts, sighing in slight frustration and sorrow.

Iwaizumi breathes a long breath. "So will I, Shittykawa. So will I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo ayo what is poppin guys
> 
> Ya so I'm on Spring Break this week so, hopefully, I can get some more one shots out. I'm really liking writing these shorter ones, so I'll probably be carrying on with this.
> 
> Anyways, have a nice holiday (as it is Easter and April Fools while I write this) or a nice day if you don't celebrate.
> 
> Abby x


	5. Iwaoi - Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi dream of the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL OMG I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS CONCEPT I WROTE A YEAR OR TWO AGO. IT'S BEEN SITTING IN MY GOOGLE DRIVE AND I JSUT READ THROUGH IT NOW. I DON'T KNOW IF ILL EVER SOME BACK TO IT OR NOT, BUT HEY NOW THE PROLOGUE IS OUT THERE WITH NO REAL PIECE TO CONTINUE IT WITH LOL OPS  
> WELL I HOPE YALL ENJOY IT ANYWAYS  
> Abby x

Ten Years Ago  
"Wouldn't that be amazing, Iwa-chan?"  
Oikawa Tooru's eyes almost seem as if they're going to pop out of his eye sockets out of pure excitement. Although he doesn't show it too much, Iwaizumi Hajime loves the way his best friend exaggerates when he's happy. He loves the way his toothy grin lights up a room and how small dimples form right under his eyes. He loves the way the boy talks with his body movements and how he never ceases to make even the smallest things more interesting.  
A light smirk plays upon young Hajime's face, "I guess you're right there, Oikawa."  
While Iwaizumi speaks, the small Oikawa rapidly writes down words onto a sheet of paper between the two. In the messy, boyish handwriting reads the names of different, towns, cities, countries, monuments. From the Hollywood sign to the canals of Venice. From the Wiblingen Monastery Library in Germany to the Great Wall of China. The list was long, taking up two columns worth on the first side of the sheet of paper.  
Silence falls between the two children as they stare up at the darkening sky from the roof they’re stationed upon. The pink and orange hues of the setting sun reflect their color upon both of their small faces. It’s times like this when barriers are broken, walls between them are torn down. It’s times like this when Hajime and Tooru can be caught in the pure, raw moment.  
“You’re not going to leave me. Right, Iwa-chan?’  
Hajime turns to Tooru, who is already facing him with a smile. Although his smile is bright, his chocolate eyes are filled with sadness and small tears.  
Hajime sighs but still gives his friend a smile. “I won’t ever leave you,” he says as if it’s common sense.  
Oikawa’s grin turns serious. “Promise me.” He holds out his pinky finger. “Promise you’ll be there for me through thick and thin.”  
Without any hesitation, Hajime reaches out his hand to Tooru’s to link their pinkies. “I, Iwaizumi Hajime, promise to never leave my best friend, Oikawa Tooru.”  
A grin falls upon Oikawa’s face. “You know I love you lots. Right Iwa-chan?”  
Iwaizumi’s face turns red. “Tsk, Trashykawa.”  
Oikawa lets a pout out, “So mean, Iwa-chan.”  
To Hajime’s displeasure, another smile reaches his red cheeks. He turns his head back to the, now dark, void above them. “You’ll never know how much I really do love you, Tooru,” he whispers softly so he, himself, can only hear.


End file.
